


DAII - A Moment to Talk

by rprambles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a journey into the Fade goes slightly awry, Hawke and Justice have a chance to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAII - A Moment to Talk

“You know,” the mage muses as the Fade flickers around them, “I probably should have seen this coming.”

Justice frowns down at her; Elanor is easily a head shorter than his host, something Anders approves of for reasons the spirit does not quite understand yet. “You believed your companions would betray you?”

“Oh, no!” Her expression falters, a note of distress in her voice. “Flames, no, Isabela and Varric are the best. But you know how demons are, Justice. They get in your head and wrap you up in lies and if you’re not prepared, you won’t see the trap you’re walking into.” She shakes her head. “ I should have taken a bit more time warning them before we started this.”

Her willingness to take the blame alarms both spirit and healer. “The fault is not yours,” Justice admonishes. “They should not have trusted a demon’s lies.”

“True, but they’re not mages. They’re not used to dealing with this every day, they didn’t have someone to teach them about the Fade, walk them through it. Though granted, most mages don’t get that either.” 

Her tone shifts again, bitter and dark, and Justice feels the familiar flare of anger, tempered slightly by the knowledge of someone understanding. Many of their companions are apathetic to the cause, or even support the oppressive Chantry. Against the noise of doubt and hatred, Elanor’s support has meant a great deal.

And it is only right to return that support, but Justice is uncertain how to do so. Mortals are still very confusing. “Perhaps you can educate them when we return,” he suggests after a moment’s thought.

Elanor suddenly looks up, a broad grin sweeping away her previous melancholy. “There’s an idea! Give everyone demon lessons! With all the demon fighting we do, it’ll come in handy." 

It is different to see her like this, in the flickering Fade where he is at the reins of their joined mind. The mortal world is still and unchanging and Justice still struggles with expressions and humor; there, Elanor is much like any other mortal, save the magic that sings in her. She is bright here, tumultuous, and the air of the Fade warms around her, reacting to her magic.

She’s still smiling at him, he realizes. "I’m glad I got the chance to talk to you. I have to admit, you’re a little fascinating.” Her smile falters briefly. “That…sounded less weird in my head.”

Justice stares at her, not quite understanding. “You find Anders’ and my situation intriguing?”

“More than that. I’ve heard of spirits, of course, but you’re the first I’ve met.”

“I understand I have made an unfavorable impression.”

She shakes her head. “I wouldn’t say so. You’re very passionate, that’s not a bad thing at all.” Elanor’s smile shifts, her gaze dropping briefly. “Lingering in the Fade, however, is not my brightest idea, no matter how much I’d like to chat. Thank you for your help here.”

And then she stands on her toes, gaining a little bit of height, and kisses his cheek. The spirit has no response to that, watching as she heads off to find Feynriel again; from the confusion in their mind, Anders is as baffled as Justice.

“You are a strange mortal,” he says and follows after her.

She laughs. “Popular opinion!”


End file.
